


Written for a very special person

by KammirPapass



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cigarette mention, M/M, light cursing, like hardly any, small amount of smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KammirPapass/pseuds/KammirPapass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hope you like them sunshine <br/>I know one of them just suddenly end?? But i couldn't think of anything <br/>I love you so much</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something Short, Something Sweet

It was a brisk summer morning, the birds were chirping and the sun was just breaking through the chill of the early hours. Today was a very special day, the anniversary of when he started dating Dave. It has been seven longs months, although seven months is long in itself it really hasn't felt that long, in all reality it's felt like the first week hasn't even passed yet. Finally getting out of bed Karkat groggily turned off the alarm set on his phone. Stripping out the pajamas he took a nice shower, once out he got dressed. A nice black turtleneck with a pair of black slacks and he was out the door.   
Arriving at the restaurant he took a few looks around before seeing his partner. He couldn’t help but smile even just seeing the top of Dave's head across a room, feeling his chest grew tighter and feel tingly. Making his way to sit across from Dave, “Hey, thanks for this” Slouching some into his chair.   
“Hey, yeah no problem. For a bit there i didn't think you were gonna show” he said laughing some under his breath.   
Leaning across the table he hits Dave's arm, not so much to hurt him just to say i'm always on time and you know it, “Unlike you” placing a hand on top of his partners, “I'm here early. At least this time with you setting this up i won't have to sit here looking like some chick who's been stood up” He says while giving Dave's hand a small squeeze signaling that he is happy to see him.   
Letting a small grin escape his lips, Dave took Karkat's hand in his and intertwined their fingers, “aww come on i could never stand up a hot babe” Snickering some “you know i love seeing your face and i totally try and be on time but hey i get super distracted easily”


	2. A long hard night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was written while i thought of all these nights we cant spend together but one day we will be able to sleep next to each other and hold each other.

Midnight, the backdoor wide open, the only light being from the street lamps outside and the moon, a cool wind slowly passes through the studio apartment, legs intertwined. On nights like these he couldn’t help but think of others before, not being able to hold him during the late hours when he just couldn’t fall asleep. Tears stream down Dave's cheek, tonight had been hard, but not for any reason inparticular as it had just been a hard day and the night just got worse as time crept slower and slower. Karkat had the graveyard shift, fourth time this week. Wiping his face he sat up grabbing a cigarette, hands still shaking he managed to light it on the second try. Gasping for a short breath while taking a drag, slowly breathing out, finally, he got his first clear breath in hours. Walking over to the back porch he took a seat letting the cigarette in his fingers he took some deep breaths feeling the cool air around him helping him come back to earth.   
At around two in the morning Karkat got home, god was that a long work day, throwing his shirt off to the laundry hamper. Seeing Dave on the porch he decided to join him, “How was work for you?” Asking with a somewhat gruff to his voice.  
“Couldve been better but hey when billy says ‘my coupon is still valid’ and my manager is called to tell this kids mom that no fuck your coupon and then pursue this further only to become a goddamn train wreck and the other coupon hungry soccer moms decide to join my lane. So it was a normal day pretty much. How was your work?”   
“Oh yeah? You think that's bad, someone just ‘happened’ to spill their huge ass drink down an aisle right before closing making someone slip, like a domino effect or something. Plus we only got a few cars so the night was even slower, and my phone died so i couldn't fill my time with anything,” he sighs laying his head on Dave's chest standing in front of him. The both of them stay in silence for a while wrapping arms around each other.


End file.
